


They Call It Puppy Love

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Alan has some competition, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Loyal Legions, Roleplay, They love eachother okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Akira x Marie - Astral ChainMarie takes an interest in F!Akira. She has trouble talking as herself, so there is only one way she can hold a conversation with Akira... And that's to be in the Lappy costume. Alan also loves to get in the way of things.





	1. Lappy Encounters

Marie peeked around the corner, her eyes immediately landed on the back of Akira's head. Akira had helped Marie out a lot in the past few weeks and she always found time to talk to the timid girl despite all the Chimera attacks.

She smiled at the thought of when Akira helped her fix up the Lappy costume. It had been damaged due to people rushing around frantically, preparing for a huge fight. Akira had promised that she would help mend it once she had dealt with the sighting of a Chimera... And she did. Akira had never broken a promise with her. There were a few other things that needed to be done to Lappy costume here and there and Akira also promised to help with them at some point.

Marie had been questioned by Olive, Brenda, Alicia and even Jin. They had all caught on to Marie's sudden liking of the girl. But she had denied everything. She would never admit to taking an interest in Akira.

"No." Yoseph's voice echoed throughout the office, he was clearly angered, "That's final, Akira."

Akira immediately turned around and began to storm out of the office. Marie quickly backed up and headed back towards the locker room... She really hoped Akira didn't notice her spying. She would definitely have some explaining to do. Making her way the back of the room, she saw the Lappy costume propped up. Immediately, her eyes landed on the bandage wrapped around one of the ears. Akira had put it on, _"All better."_ she had said, and this caused a huge smile to appear on Marie's face. The girl stepped forward to put a hand on top of Lappy's head.

"Hey." a voice made Marie jump, causing her to knock over the Lappy costume, "Oh, shit. I-I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Akira said before she quickly walked over and helped Marie pick Lappy up.

"O-Oh. Oh no i-it's fine." Marie gulped, "Lappy's tough."

Akira smiled, "Good. Don't want to have to put _another_ bandage on him."

"Th-That wouldn't be good."

Akira had caught on to Marie's stutter. When she first spoke to the girl there was little-to-no stutter at all, but now... Marie _always_ seemed to stutter around her.

Once Lappy was sitting up against the wall, Akira spoke, "I just popped by to see how you were doing. You seem like you've been on edge recently. Is everything okay?"

She quickly nodded in response, "Yes! E-Everything's a-okay! J-Just a bit shaken up because of all the attacks, you know?"

"That's understandable." Akira nodded, adjusting the Legatus on her wrist.

Marie's eyes flickered down to Akira's hand, "A-Are you going out again?"

Sighing, she nodded, "Unfortunately, yes." Marie noticed her clench her fists, "Yoseph..." she groaned in frustration, "He's making me go out _again! _Why is it always me?! My brother has a Legion too but he gets all the time off in the world!"

"I-Is that were you were arguing about with Y-Yoseph?"

Akira looked up to lock eyes with Marie, she smirked, "Spying on me, huh?"

"Er... N-No! No. I just happened t-to walk by." she quickly avoided eye contact.

"Sure you did." Akira laughed as she stepped forward, she placed a hand on Marie's shoulder, "Sorry I can't help with Lappy right now. I promise that once I get back I will come find you."

Marie tensed up, "Y-Yes. It's okay. That would be great." she paused, "Good luck."

Akira stepped back and winked at her before leaving the room. Marie immediately looked back at Lappy and moved to bury her face into the fur.

"_Whyyyy..._ Why am I so awkward?" she groaned, her voice muffled by the suit, "You're the only one who can help me, Lappy."

"It's not good for your sanity to talk to yourself, Marie." Jin laughed as he peeked into the locker room.

**-x-**

Marie knew that a pair of eyes had been on her for the majority of the day. And she knew who they belonged to.

_Alan._

It was obvious to everyone that he had a thing for Marie. But honestly... Marie felt uncomfortable about the whole situation. She smiled to herself as she remembered seeing Akira beat Alan in fight. She had secretly been watching the entire encounter through the huge windows. Marie would never admit it, but she loved how strong Akira was. Physically and mentally.

Alan was a good guy with good intentions. And he had a warm heart... but Marie never felt herself click with him.

She passed by the break room, subtly peeking in, and headed for the locker room for the hundredth time that day. Secretly, she was hoping that Akira was waiting for her there. The girl had been gone for three days and Marie was starting to get worried. Her throat felt dry as she thought of all the possibilities.

Marie carefully placed her hand on the damaged ear of Lappy, making sure the bandages were on tight.

"_Akira!_ Finally. Did you get lost?" Marie heard the familiar voice coming from Jin.

"Ha ha... Very funny." Akira's voice sounded from just outside the locker room, "Getting dragged through a gate and then getting stuck in there for a few days is hardly something to laugh about."

"Ahh, you're tough. Don't be so negative." Jin continued, "You made it out alive, didn't ya?"

"_Barely!_" Akira exclaimed.

Marie let out a sigh of relief. Just knowing that Akira was safe made her calm down.

"Have you seen Marie?" Akira asked from just outside the locker room.

Marie started to panic. Of course she wanted to talk to Akira but... She was just so awkward around her! Her eyes darted around the room. She then remembered that her hand was currently placed on a certain someone's ear.

_Aha! Lappy!_

She wasted no time in putting the suit on, it didn't take her long at all. It just felt so natural.

"Ah, there you are Mar- Er... _Lappy._" Akira greeted.

"Hey there, partner! Long time no see! How are ya?" Lappy asked.

Akira smiled, "I've been better, but hey... No serious injuries. I guess that's something."

"Have you paid Brenda a visit?"

"Oh, no. Don't want to bother her with anything unnecessary."

"But, Akira! Something might be wrong! Spending a few days trapped inside one of those gate thingies can't be good for you!" Lappy exclaimed, concerned.

Sighing, Akira nodded, "I suppose you're right. But you know me... I'm extremely stubborn."

Marie couldn't stop herself from smiling within the suit. Akira's rebellious ways were actually kind of cute in a way.

"Just promise me you'll see her if you start to feel funny."

"Alright, Lappy. You have my word." she paused... She looked around the room, looking thoughtful. Her eyes then shifted to Lappy's ear, "I see you've still got this bandage on." Akira decided to play along with Marie's role-playing. Akira stepped forward to place a hand over the bandage, "We'll have to get that off soon. Can't have you looking injured all the time."

"Er... N-No." Marie couldn't help the stutter. She quickly cleared her throat, "I mean... No! Not at all! It would look very unprofessional!"

"I can stop by later and help you out if you want? I just need to go and give my Legions a health check."

Marie tried her hardest not to giggle within the suit, "So you're Legions have to visit the doctor but you don't?"

Akira shrugged, letting go of Lappy's ear, "What can I say? Everyone else comes before me. I care about my Legions and I care about you. So once I've fixed these guys up, you're next." she turned and started to exit the locker room, "I'll catch you later, _Lappy._"

Marie simply watched her leave, dumbfounded.

_Did she... Did she really just say she cares about me?_

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Marie quickly took the Lappy head off. She then quickly removed the rest of the suit before leaning it up against the nearby wall. Slowly, she walked towards the door and peered out. Akira was currently in the office, her fingers were in her ears as Alicia and Olive tried to lecture her.

Marie smiled.

Akira was childish and stubborn. But those were just two of the features that Marie loved about her.


	2. Jin vs Akira

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marie still has trouble with talking to Akira... But now Alan has decided to make things worse.**

**-x-**

"Hey, Marie!"

Marie quickly turned towards the voice, almost dropping the giant Lappy head in her hands, she peeked around the object, "Oh, hello, Alan..."

He replied, "Looks like you've got your hands full. Need a hand?"

She shrugged, "I guess... I could use some help taking this down to the training room if it's not too much of a bother."

"The training room?" he wondered, quickly taking the Lappy head from her and holding it securely in his hands, "What you planning on doing down there."

"Oh, nothing too important." she muttered, walking behind him towards the elevators, "Just need a bigger space than the locker room. Lappy has a few new wounds that need sorting out."

"What happened this time?" he wondered.

Marie pressed the button for the elevator, "Olive tripped over and knocked him over. The stitching came out of his ear." she moved her hand to said ear and moved the bandage aside. She showed him the slight tear in the ear.

"Ah." he started, "That shouldn't be too hard to fix." he smiled as the elevator doors opened. The pair stepped inside. Marie noticed that Alan had stepped quite close to her. She chose to ignore it.

"What are your plans for today?" Marie decided to break the silence as the elevator started to descend.

He shook his head, "Pretty much free all day." he eyed up the Lappy head in his hands, "Hey... I can help you! I'll have Lappy fixed up in no time at all!"

She didn't want that...

Marie knew that Alan and Akira didn't get along too well and she didn't want the atmosphere to become hostile.

As the doors opened, Marie replied, "Oh, no. It's okay."

"Oh, come on, Marie!" he exclaimed as they exited the elevator, "Can't have you doing this all alone."

"Well, the thing is..." she paused, "I'm not exactly the only one who is tending to Lappy."

"Don't tell me..." Alan sighed, "_Akira_ is helping you." the venom was clear within his voice.

"She did promise that she would." she said as they arrived just outside the training room. They both peered in to see Akira in a fighting stance. Jin was a few feet in front of her.

"I'll let you make the first move!" Jin laughed.

"Oh, no. Please. Ladies first." Akira replied.

Jin smirked, "Don't get too cocky, Akira. I won't hold back."

The back and forth continued between Akira and Jin. Marie's eyes remained on Akira throughout the entire encounter.

"I see that Akira is busy." Alan stated, "I-"

"Hey, Marie!" Akira cut Alan off, "Come to watch me kick Jin's ass?" she then noticed the Lappy head in Alan's hands, "I promise I'll help you with Lappy once this is wrapped up. It won't take long. Thirty seconds at most." she winked.

"O-Oh, erm..." Marie cleared her throat, "I-It's okay. I can go fix L-Lappy w-with Alan. I-It's no prob-"

"_Thirty seconds._" Akira cut in.

_She was not letting Alan have his time with Marie._

"There you go again, Akira. Your cockiness is going to get you killed." Jin sighed, but the smirk remained on his face. He then used his hand to motion for Marie and Alan to enter the room, "You two. Stay off to the side and out of the way."

Marie walked in first, Alan reluctantly follow. His grip was tight on the Lappy head as he noticed Akira glaring at him. He placed the head down onto the ground before leaning against the wall. He really didn't want to be in the same room as Akira. He saw her as his _rival._

"So, Alan." Akira started, "Want to go for round two later?" she smirked, knowing that she could easily win.

"Wouldn't waste my time on someone like you..." Alan replied.

"Why don't you just focus on the task at hand, Akira?" Jin said, frustration clearly in his voice, "You and Alan can have your spat later."

Akira stopped glaring at Alan to glare at Jin instead, "Okay. Bring it on, old _woman._"

Marie smiled as she watched Jin try to think of a come-back. Without thinking, she spoke, "I-I think you should back down whilst you still can, Jin."

That comment caught Jin off guard, his eyes snapped towards Marie, "Oh, really? Taking sides are we?"

"Marie just knows I'm clearly superior." Akira laughed as she winked towards Marie, "I've got this in the bag."

Marie took a deep breath, hoping to cease the redness from flushing across her face.

Alan rolled his eyes.

"Are we doing this or what? What are we waiting for?" Akira exclaimed.

"Been waiting all day for you." Jin muttered. His eyes remained on Akira, "Tell you what. Lets make a deal."

"A deal?" Akira wondered.

He nodded, "If you win. Then I will tell Yoseph to let you have a month off."

"A month?" Akira questioned. Oh, how she would love that. She hardly ever gets a break anymore, "That would be _amazing..._"

"But." he said, "If I win... Then you have to do something for me."

"Something for you? What did you have in mind."

"Truth be told... I'm not quite sure. But I'm sure I could come up with something."

"Hmmm..." Akira paused, "I don't think I like fighting without solid terms."

"Scared you're gonna lose?"

Akira's hair suddenly turned blue, "Scared? Me?"

Marie noticed a light aura behind Akira, she assumed it was a Legion.

Jin chuckled, "No-one told me we would be using Legions."

Nodding, Akira called off her Legion, "You're right. Lets fight. Fair and square." she grabbed the Legatus on her wrist and tossed it to the side.

"That's expensive equipment!" Alan exclaimed, "Surely you shouldn't be throwing it around like it's nothing?"

"I-It's okay." Marie said, walking over to where the Legatus had been tossed. She picked it up carefully, "I'll hold onto it. D-Don't want it to get damaged."

Akira smiled, "Thanks, Marie."

Marie couldn't stop the blush as she made her way back over towards Alan.

Jin groaned in utter frustration, "Lets get this show on the road!"

**-x-**

"Well..." Akira breathed heavily, "That could've gone better."

The fight had lasted a lot longer than thirty seconds.

Both Jin and Akira were sitting on the ground in the center of the training room, trying to catch their breaths. Jin had accidentally hit her a lot harder than he intended to.

Jin let out a long breath, "Sorry. I just got... I just got riled up, you know?"

"It's fine, Jin." she replied, rubbing her leg and ankle.

Marie placed the Legatus on the ground near the Lappy head before she quickly made her way over to Akira, she knelt down next to her, "A-Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

_Alan's eyes flickered down to the Legatus on the floor._

Akira waved Marie off, "It's all good, Marie. Just a bruise." she then attempted to stand up...

_Bad idea._

Akira immediately fell back down, "Well... A bruise and perhaps a sprained ankle." she chuckled.

Jin was still trying to catch his breath, "You fight Chimeras almost everyday and you never get hurt. But when you fight me you get a sprained ankle?" he lay down on his back, his chest visibly going up and down as he breathed.

Laughing, Akira replied, "You must be stronger than a Chimera, Jin."

Marie quickly spoke, "W-We need to get you to Brenda."

"No, no. I don't need to see her."

"Akira." Jin said, sternly. He sat up, "Don't be stubborn. I'm sure Marie here will be more than happy to take you up to her."

Akira groaned as she lay down, "_Noooo._"

Jin chuckled, "You don't need to act so tough all the time, Akira." he then looked at Marie, "Take her up. Okay?"

Marie nodded, "Y-Yes." she looked down at Akira, "Come on." she placed her hand on Akira's arm with slight hesitation. Somehow, she managed to forcefully pull her up to her feet.

Immediately, Akira put her weight onto Marie's side, "Okay. It might be a lot worse than it looks." she said with a guilty smile.

"Y-You're a lot of work, Akira." Marie stated, her voice quiet.

Jin stood and held out a hand towards Akira, "Despite what's happened. It was a good fight."

"Yeah." Akira nodded, reaching out to shake Jin's hand, "Turns out you won, hey? What's my punishment?"

He shook his head as their hands disconnected, "No. It's okay. I think my sprained ankle is punishment enough."

Akira sighed, "No, no. I keep my word. Just come find me when you've found something for me to do."

Marie had been looking around the room. She noticed something was off.

_Where was Alan?_

Something else was also missing from the room...

"Hey..." Akira trailed off, "Where's my Legatus?"


	3. The Beast Legion

**Author's note:**   
**Just a reminder that this story is intended to be AU. So some things that have happened in canon may not be true to this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-x-**

Akira limped out of the training room, holding onto the wall, "Alan has gone too far!" Akira exclaimed.

"Woah, A-Akira, hold up!" Marie shouted, jogging towards her. She stood in front of her blocking her exit, "Y-You're gonna hurt yourself even more!"

"He took my Legatus! It's dangerous!"

Jin sighed as he approached, "Alan will get what's coming to him. You need to take it easy."

Akira looked over her shoulder, glaring at him, "I. Want. My. Legatus."

Raising his hands in surrender, Jin replied, "No need to be so hostile, Akira."

She groaned in response before looking back towards Marie who was still blocking the way. Akira was clearly worried. She didn't like the thought of anyone else apart, from her, having their hands on the Legatus. It was _her_ Legatus. And it was especially _not_ Alan's. One hand remained on the wall as her other fist clenched at the thought of Alan's grubby hands controlling her Legions.

Marie noticed how distressed Akira was, "I-It's okay. Alan shouldn't know how to even operate the Legatus."

Sighing, Akira shook her head, "I learnt how to use it record time..."

"Alan's not the sharpest tool in the shed." Jin chuckled, "He'll screw it up. Trust me." he stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder, "Someone will notice him with a Legatus. He won't get far."

Akira looked over her shoulder once more, nodding, "Yeah. You're right." she smiled, "He wouldn't be able to control my Legions, anyways. The Legatus isn't connected to him. And besides... Even if somehow figured out how to control them. They're an extremely stubborn bunch."

"I can see where they get that from." Jin smirked, removing his hand.

A loud ringing noise echoed throughout the room.

All of their eyes darted towards the source. There was a small bag a few feet away from the Lappy head, "That would be my phone." Jin stated before heading over to pick it up. He answered and immediately put it on speaker phone, "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"_Hey, Jin. It's only me._" Olive said, "_There's erm... Well... It's Alan. He seems to be riding something invisi-_" a loud crash interrupted her,"_Invisible!_"

"That would be a Beast Legion." Jin replied with a smile plastered across his face.

"_Well, it's destroying the office! There's irreplaceable equipment in here! Why does he even have a Legatus?!_"

"It's Akira's. He stole it whilst she and I were training."

Alan's voice could be heard in the background, "_Someone stop this thing!_"

Jin, Marie and Akira did their best to stop themselves from laughing.

"_What the Chimera is going on in here?!_" Brenda exclaimed.

"_We need assistance!_" Olive shouted, clearly irritated by the whole situation.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a sec." Jin chuckled as he hung up, he put the phone in his pocket, "Come on, then." he walked towards the two girls, "Lets go catch a Legion."

Akira smirked as Marie put an arm around her shoulders, "I knew my Legions would come through."

Marie couldn't help but smile at the thought of Akira's Legions attacking those who got in the way of them and her. Marie could see the bond clearly between Akira and the Legions.

"Sorry, if I put too much weight on you, Marie." Akira said with a grin. Jin walked ahead of the pair towards the elevator.

"N-No, it's okay. Always happy to help!"

Akira _accidentally_ tightened her arm around Marie's waist. **_Accidentally_**.

Marie gulped hard, "O-Once we've got your Legatus, I'll take you to..." she cleared her throat as Akira laid her head against her shoulder, "To Brenda."

Rolling her eyes, Akira sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine. And _then_ we can tend to Lappy."

"Yes." Marie nodded.

Jin rolled his eyes with a smile. The interest between the two girls was definitely obvious to anyone...

He pressed the button to call for the elevator. The three were extremely excited to see what situation would unfold within the office.

**-x-**

As soon as the elevator doors opened, the sounds of Alan shouting echoed around the trio.

"Lets wrap this up. The quicker the better. I can't be dealing with an earful from Olive today." Jin said, exiting the elevator, "Once we get the Legatus we'll take Alan down to the holding cells."

"Come on, Marie!" Akira tried to pull her along to get her to walk faster, "I wanna see my beautiful Legion!"

Marie smiled as she continued to support Akira through the halls, following closely behind Jin.

They passed by the Infirmary and immediately Brenda emerged, "Jin!" she exclaimed, sternly. There was clear annoyance laced in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Jin waved her off. The sounds of papers rustling and things crashing to the ground got louder and louder as they approached the scene.

"Hey, Akira!" Brenda called after Marie and Akira, she quickly walked towards the pair, "I think you should come to the Infirmary..." her eyes glanced down at Akira's foot, "Just in case."

Akira shook her head, groaning, "Let me get _my_ Legatus. Then I promise I will stop by."

Marie saluted with her free hand, "I will bring her, personally."

"_Akira!_" Jin shouted from the office, "Get in here and tell it to stop!"

Brenda sighed, "Go and stop that Legion from destroying the building... And then come see me."

"Got it, boss." Akira smirked.

Marie quickly helped Akira to the office, Olive was standing outside, "Finally." she said, "You do realise that your Legion has destroyed valuable equipment, right?"

"It's not exactly my fault!" she replied, "Alan stole my Legatus!"

"You should _never_ take it off!"

"Well..." Marie gulped, "I-I was supposed to be watching it, so-"

"Don't blame yourself, Marie. It's Alan-" Akira paused, "Okay... It is kind of my fault. I shouldn't take my eye of the Legatus." she looked back at Olive, "Let me deal with this. I will make it up to you, somehow."

Olive was shocked at Akira taking the blame, "Okay. Good." she smiled before stepping aside.

"You're really taking your sweet time, Akira!" Jin chuckled as the Legion continued to run in circles in the office. Papers flew everywhere, damaged equipment scattered across the floor. There were a few computer and TV screens smashed, too, "Although, I wouldn't mind if you let your Legion play around with Alan just a little bit more." Jin shrugged.

Marie gulped before glancing at Akira who was til by her side, "I... I think you should call it off, Akira."

Akira nodded, "You're right." she looked at her Legion before she whistled to get its attention, "Hey!"

The Legion stopped to look at her.

"Good boy." Akira smiled.

Jin cautiously approached the Legion, "Don't you dare move." he muttered. He noticed that Alan was still holding on for dear life, "Never mess with Akira's Legions. They're feisty ones." Jin chuckled. He pulled Alan off of the Legion before forcefully dragging him over to Akira and Marie.

"You have some explaining to do, Alan." Akira glared at him, "Nobody... Touches my Legions." she then nudged Marie, "Well... I suppose I'll let it slide if you do." she winked.

Marie stared straight ahead, trying to focus on stopping herself from blushing too hard.

Akira smirked before her focus was back on Alan, "Give me back the Legatus. Now."

Alan glared back.

Jin sighed, impatiently, "Do I have to do everything around here?" he said before reaching for Alan's wrist.

The Beast Legion crept past Jin and Alan towards Akira. She smiled down at the Legion as it arrived by her side, "Who's a good little Legion?" Akira put her hand on its head, "Yes, you are!"

"It almost killed me!" Alan exclaimed. The Legion disappeared once Jin managed to remove the Legatus from Alan.

"_Almost._" Akira repeated, "It didn't, though. My Legions are just loyal. Don't touch them again, they might not be so gentle next time."

"Okay, Akira..." Jin started, "No need for the threats." he said, handing her the Legatus. Marie helped her attach it to her wrist.

Akira sighed with relief, "That feels a lot better." she clenched her fist, looking down at the Legatus. Her fist was still clenched as she diverted her gaze back up to Alan, "You're in big trouble."

"Let me deal with him, Akira." Jin said, "I think it's about time you headed over to Brenda."

"I think it's about time, too." Olive approached, "Can't have our best fighter bedridden."

"Why is everyone always worrying about me?! I'm fine!"

Marie smiled, "Really?" she asked, stepping away, "Go ahead. Walk on your own."

Akira raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't tell me you've turned on me too, Marie. I thought you were always by my side." she said, dramatically.

"Quit the drama." Jin chuckled as he grabbed onto Alan, making he sure he wouldn't make a break for it, "Go see Brenda. It's for your own good." he then proceeded to drag Alan along. Despite his protests, Jin paid no attention. The pair soon disappeared from everyone's sight.

Olive, Akira and Marie still heard Alan shout, "Keep one eye open, Akira! You're gonna regret setting your Legion on me!"

Akira rolled her eyes as she took a step... She immediately fell into Marie's side. Both Marie and Olive did their best not to laugh.

"Not a word out of either of you." she slid her arm back around Marie before pulling her close, she smirked at her, "Come on, then. I guess I should head to the Infirmary."

Marie spoke, "Y-Yes. Yes. T-To Brenda. J-Just what I-I was thinking." she said, inwardly annoyed at herself for going back to her stuttering self around Akira. She put her arm around Akira, cautiously. The two then began their walk to the Infirmary.

_Olive smiled as she watched them leave._


End file.
